ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Stark
Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark '''(b. May 29th 42 BBY) is a member of the Justice League code named '''Iron Man. Biography Early Life Tony was born in Lego City on May 29th 42 BBY to Howard and Maria Stark. The Stark family were billionaires, and Tony was raised mostly by his mother and the family butler, Edwin Jarvis. Tony didn't know his father too well growing up, as he spent most of his time working on secret projects. In 38 BBY, Tony built his first circuit board. In 35 BBY, Tony built a motorbike by himself. In 26 BBY, Tony won a robot design award. In 25 BBY, Tony graduated from university at the top of his class. Shortly after leaving university, Tony was dared by his friends to hack into the Lego City Government, which he did. Family Tragedy On December 16th 21 BBY, Howard, Maria and Edwin went on a business trip, leaving Tony at home. Unfortunately, they died in a car crash, leaving Tony as the sole heir of Stark Industries. Tony began using his intelligence to create advanced weaponry for the Lego City Government, earning him billions of credits. He used some of the credits to create an AI called J.A.R.V.I.S. (standing for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System) as a tribute to his late butler. New Years Party On December 31st 13 BBY, Tony was present at a New Years party where he met Aldrich Killian. To be added Kidnapped On February 13th 3 BBY, Tony travelled to the Middle-East, where he demonstrated a new missile called the Jericho. As he was leaving, the convoy he was in was attacked by the Ten Rings terrorist group. Tony was knocked unconscious by an explosion that also left shrapnel in his chest. Tony was taken by the Ten Rings to their cave hideout. He woke up in a cell, where a terrorist told him they had carried out an operation to save him. The terrorist said the shrapnel in Tony's chest was being kept away from his heart by an electromagnet. The Ten Rings wanted Tony to build Jericho missiles for them, or they would kill him. Tony requested several parts, but instead of using them to build a Jericho, he built a small scale Arc Reactor and the Mark 1 Iron Man suit. On May 1st, he used the suit to break free from his cell, kill the terrorists and blew up the Ten Rings hideout as he flew away. The massive explosion caused by Tony caught the attention of Lego City Army, who sent a team to investigate. They found Tony, lying in the sand nearby with the armour damaged beyond repair. The team brought Tony back to Lego City. Returning Home and Building Suits On May 3rd, Tony nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries. He shifted his focus to making new Iron Man suits so he could help protect the world. On July 5th, Tony began building the Mark 2 Iron Man suit. On October 15th, Tony carried out a successful flight test of the Mark 2. On November 15th, Tony carried out a second flight test where he flew as high as he could. However, when he flew too high, the suit iced up and Tony fell, but the suit de-iced and Tony was able to fly back home safely. On November 16th, Tony built the Mark 3 Iron Man suit, where he fixed the icing problem. He later attended a charity event, where he patted the Watcher Informant on the back. To be added At some point, he met Chris Green. At some point, Tony built the Mark 4 Iron Man suit. On May 7th 2 BBY, Tony attended the Stark Expo opening ceremony. On May 22nd, Tony built the Mark 5 Iron Man suit. At some point between May 29th and May 31st, Tony built the Mark 6 Iron Man suit. In 1 BBY, Tony became badly injured in a fight. Combine Invasion On August 22nd, Tony was visited by Chris Green. To be added Powers and Abilities Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: 'Tony is incredibly intelligent, having been noted as being to build anything from anything. He has created nearly 50 versions of the Iron Man suit, with the original being built mostly from a box of scraps. He also created the advanced AI, JARVIS and miniaturized versions of the Arc Reactor. * '''Master Engineer: '''Tony is a master engineer, having built nearly 50 Iron Man suits, JARVIS and mini Arc Reactors. He built his first circuit board when he was only 4 years old and a motorbike when he was 7. Weapons and Equipment * Arc Reactor * Iron Man Armour: Mark 37 * Iron Man Armour: Mark 39 * Iron Man Armour: Mark 48 * Iron Man Armour: Mark 50 Former Weapons and Equipment * Iron Man Armour: Mark 1 Weaknesses * '''Shrapnel: '''Tony still has a piece of shrapnel stuck in his chest trying to get to his heart. The only thing stopping it is the Arc Reactor in his chest. If the Arc Reactor is removed, the shrapnel can get to Tony's heart and kill him. Gallery Tony Stark.png|Tony out of his suits Iron Man Mk7.png|Tony in the Mark 7 Iron Man Mk 37.png|Tony in the Mark 37 Iron Man Mk 39.png|Tony in the Mark 39 Iron Man.png|Tony in the Mark 46 Hulkbuster 2.png|Tony in the Mark 48 Iron Man Mk 50.png|Tony in the Mark 50 Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Pepar Category:42 BBY Births Category:Stark Industries (100-1) Category:Justice League (100-1)